


she who fights dragons

by cassandralied



Category: Batgirl (Comics), Batman (Comics), Birds of Prey (Comic), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Barbara Gordon is Oracle, Bisexual Barbara Gordon, Canon Compliant probably, Canon Disabled Character, F/F, F/M, Kidnapping, Psychological Torture, Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-27
Updated: 2019-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21579232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cassandralied/pseuds/cassandralied
Summary: For once, she's helpless, with nothing to do but dwell.(title from Barbara's quote in Convergence: "but now I fight dragons...and the best thing about fighting dragons? they always, always underestimate me." it's a good issue, esp if you ship Dickbabs (or Dinahbabs tbh).)
Relationships: Barbara Gordon & Cassandra Cain, Barbara Gordon/Dick Grayson (implied), Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance (implied), Barbara Gordon/Jason Todd (implied), Barbara Gordon/Karen Starr (implied)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	she who fights dragons

In a cell, somewhere underground -if you had to guess, you’d figure you were underneath the Diamond District -you wait, hands folded in your lap, and try not to break. They don’t have any cameras in here, probably because they know you could hack their system with a few wires and a bobby pin. _Smart_. You aren’t tied up or even handcuffed -after all, how far could a _cripple_ get without her precious wheelchair? They love reminding you that._ Everyone reminds you of that, everyone still looks at you like you’re something to be pitied, something precious, something fragile, everyone except…_

“Oracle?”

Your eyes open, sharply, and Cassandra Cain is in front of you in her civilian clothes, brown eyes filled with tears and a stubborn tilt to her chin.  
“Cass,” you breathe, certain that you’re dreaming. But if you’re dreaming, it means you’re finally getting some sleep.

“Barbara, I’m scared,” Cass says shakily, and that’s when you know that isn’t Cass. You give her your best right hook, something the _real_ Cass would have easily seen coming, and she flies across the room. When she stands, though, it isn’t your protege Batgirl looking down at you, it’s a familiar figure with sickly pale skin and hair like an oil slick. _“Gemini.”_

“Hello, Oracle,” Gemini purrs, before she shifts again and now Nightwing -Dick- is kneeling beside you, head slightly tilted and a playful smile on his lips. He tries to kiss you, and you duck your head away. “I don’t have any of the information you want, Gemini,” you say, close your eyes, picture Gemini’s real face in front of you. “And if I did I’d never give it to you anyway.”

“Who says I want something from you?” a male voice -a different one, yet just as painstakingly familiar - whispers. He smells like gunpowder and cigarettes and worn leather, and a warm callused hand presses against your cheek. Unwillingly, you open your eyes and Jason Todd smirks back at you with deliberate cruelty. “How -how do you know -”

“Him too? Barbara, you darling little _slut_,” Jason purrs, cupping your cheek with a hand that feels too textured to be just an illusion.

You stiffen. “Go away, Gemini.” _The Birds are coming to save me. I won’t have to deal with much more of this._

“Have something better to do?” Jason sneers, and presses a kiss behind your ear. When he pulls back, you’re looking at Karen Starr now, blue eyes glittering with emotion too wicked to be on her heart-shaped face. “Are you waiting to get _rescued_, Oracle? I thought it was the other way around.” She steals a kiss from your lips and this time you could have turned your head away, could have prevented it, but for whatever reason you don’t, and a thin sheen bubblegum-flavored lipgloss coats your lips instead. You know Gemini can only shift her molecules, and a lot of her shapeshifting -associated smells, feelings -are more psychological than anything -you know this in your mind so how come Gemini licks your lips open just like Karen used to do, before your first mission, when you were naive and optimistic and you hadn’t killed the light in her eyes just yet.

“You must be really bored, Gemini,” you murmur into the kiss, your hand coming up reflexively to cup the back of her neck. “I thought you didn’t associate with the likes of me.”

“Now, why would you say that about your _best friend_?”The hand on your waist becomes smaller, more delicate, callused, and you feel rather than see the prick of fingernails -you know that she painted them herself during a stakeout and that three of them are already chipping because she just can’t stop getting in fights. Her short hair recedes into her scalp only to tumble back, darker blonde with new bangs framing a new face, cheekbones high and defiant. Straddling you with fishnet-clad legs and wearing her old uniform -the skintight leotard you could never help admiring -Dinah Lance leans over you and somehow Gemini got her exact smell right -a little bit like lavender and a little like the Clocktower, and entirely like home. Dinah kisses your mouth, your cheeks, her hot tongue licking away your tears. You know she feels how tense your muscles have become under her, and she just grinds into your crotch more, and you know Dinah would never be this rough with you _(that Dinah would never want to kiss you anyway). _Her touch becomes rougher, leaving bruises in the shape of fingerprints on your hips and biting hard enough that she nearly breaks the skin of your shoulder, but you refuse to make a sound, crying silently as if you have any dignity left.

**Author's Note:**

> this is an old piece, but it was the first time I really got into writing from Barbara's POV, so I decided to post it.


End file.
